1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound including a functional group in which electric characteristics can be provided, a method of synthesizing the compound, and a molecular electronic device obtained from the compound, and more particularly, to a compound for a molecular electronic device including a thiol anchoring group, a method of synthesizing the compound, and a molecular electronic device including a molecular active layer obtained from the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as developing of the information industry, computer chips, which play the most important role for information storage, have become more highly integrated. Due to various integration techniques, semiconductor devices have arrived at a limit of performance improvement due to increased production costs and physical limits. Efforts have been made to implement devices using molecules to overcome this limit.
A single molecular layer can be formed on an electrode of an electronic device. To date, molecule self-assembling methods and Langmuir-Blodgett methods are known as methods of forming a single molecular layer. Among these, to use the molecule self-assembling methods, it is necessary that a thiol group or a functional group having reactivity similar to reactivity of a thiol group be positioned at an end of molecules for reacting with gold electrodes that are generally much used. Based on these principles, it has been reported that memory devices, which include a single molecular layer formed on gold electrodes using self-assembling methods using phenylene acetylene oligomer, are formed (for example, M. A. Reed, J. Chen, A. M. Rawlett, D. W. Price, J. M. Tour, Appl. Phys. Lett., 78 (2001), 3735). However, electric shorts caused by defects of the molecular device may occur in a self-assembled film of the molecular device using the self-assembling methods.
Research has been conducted into the commercialization of semiconductor products on the scale of several tens of nanometers. However, materials for molecular electronic devices having a novel structure, in which excellent device properties can be provided according to device function, wherein problems such as electric shorts do not occur in very ultra slim and fine molecular electronic devices, are required.